


Beautiful Doom

by magnessina



Series: Breathless [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnessina/pseuds/magnessina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Breathless!Gold discovers Belle's a virgin.</p><p>Plus, she's drunk.<br/>And her confession really leaves him breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Remember what I said? Thesis, finals, graduation, no time, busybusybusy.  
> Well, clearly, I lied.  
> Let us all thank that anon for this prompt, because I sure loved writing it. Hope you enjoy, too.  
> Thank you for all the kudos/comments you've left me. You're the best.
> 
> [Belle's outfit](https://31.media.tumblr.com/71f382d371faeced1f189dfc547a86a3/tumblr_inline_n5ovvdV3iH1qdwqxy.png)

Mr Gold smiles softly as he closes his shop in the evening.

It startles him, even though it’s been happening for quite some time now.

He guesses he’s just not used to smiling for no apparent reason. Belle seems to be changing his life in more ways than he thought possible.

They have been going out for almost two weeks now. When they got past the awkwardness of their first date – trying not to say anything wrong, trying not to do anything silly, trying to be _perfect_ , therefore striving for _impossible_ – things have got easier. Now they have no problem with teasing each other mercilessly and laughing at the other person.

When they’re not in public, that is.

Mr Gold’s got, after all, a reputation to maintain.

The sound of loud giggles and heels clicking against the pavement snaps him out of his slight daze. He turns around and notices two young women approaching him.

They’re laughing loudly, holding hands as they walk.

Or, rather, as they try to stay upright and actually move forward.

They’re both piss drunk.

“Mr Gold, I’ve never thought I’d say this, but I’m so glad to see you!”

“Miss Lucas,” Gold greets her. Ruby Lucas is Belle’s friend, so he supposes he should stay civil. “Should I ask? Do I want to know?” Belle’s looking at him, biting her lip, which is driving him mad. She’s not saying anything, too, which is sort of odd.

“My birthday. Her perfect present. A few bottles of wine. Here we are,” the Lucas girl explains, clearly being in a better state than his Belle.

_His. As if._

Gold nods, remembering their date in his shop, as he tried to help Belle pick out a gift for her friend. When she found a pendant from the early 20s, an elegant figure of a wolf in old silver, he might or might not have lowered the price a little, just because he couldn’t stand the way the big, blue eyes kept staring at him as she gushed over how pretty it was.

He’s smitten, he’s not even going to deny it any longer.

“Could you…” Miss Lucas hesitates. “Could you take care of her for me? I sort of have a date… And I’m late already, we’ve lost the track of time at the Rabbit’s Hole. Could you take her home? She’s got her keys in her purse, and she’s been talking about you all the time, anyway, so maybe you’d actually have a chance to spend some time together? I’m begging you, Mr Gold?”

“Of course” he agrees dumbly. Really, why does she even ramble so? She could just throw Belle in his arms and tell him to do something with her, and he’d take her home, tuck her in, make her tea and stay with her until she fell asleep.

He’s got it _that_ bad.

“Thank you, Mr Gold!” Ruby exclaims, turning to Belle. “Now, you be good, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Belle, who’s stayed quiet the whole time, smiles at her and says, “Have fuuuun!”

Gold and Belle look at each other, not uttering a word, until Miss Lucas disappears around the corner. He swallows audibly as he studies her outfit; apparently she’s decided to wear an even shorter dress than she normally does, and its deep red colour takes his breath away. She’s wearing a multi strand pearl choker around her elegant neck, and oh god, she’s _beautiful_. Why on earth hasn’t he noticed it immediately? Why did it take him so long? Gold has got no slightest idea.

When Ruby is finally gone, a wide smile breaks across Belle’s face and she says, “Why hello there, Aidan. What a lovely surprise!”

Gold chuckles, shaking his head at her.

“Just when did you two start the party? It’s barely 7 in the evening.”

“Around midday, I should think. I closed the library early today, and we’ve had aaaall day to celebrate. And talk. And stuff.”

“And stuff,” he repeats. “Come on, little one. Let’s get you home. Can you walk or do you need a hand?”

“The shoes are being wild tonight, Aidan,” she giggles. “I think they’ve drunk too much, they don’t wanna go straight.”

“I’m certain it is their fault,” he nods, humouring her.

“I feel so bad,” she pouts as she links their arms together. “Your ankle’s just got better, and now you’re gonna drag me through the town and it’s gonna hurt again.”

“It’s no matter,” Gold assures her. “It won’t be that bad.”

“I’ll have to give it a massage, I think,” she murmurs, tightening her hold on his arm. “And I’ll make it all better.”

He glances over at her, not sure if she intends to sound sultry or not. His perverted mind is imagining things, probably.

But she’s looking at him in a way that makes his knees buckle.

So perhaps it’s not only in his head.

“Don’t you get rather chatty whilst tipsy!”

“I do,” Belle giggles, furiously nodding her head. “Alcohol lowers my inhibitions to the point where I actually have none.”

“That’s very interesting. And duly noted,” he replies, smiling at her.

They walk very slowly, Belle tittering like mad whenever she loses her balance in her colossal pumps. Gold can’t wipe the stupid grin off his face; she’s beyond adorable, and he sure as hell would have never thought he’d call a woman _adorable._ That’s exactly what Belle is like, though: utterly and devastatingly cute.

When they reach the block of flats Belle lives in, Gold is quite pleased to notice she doesn’t let him go. On the contrary, she snuggles against his side, her other arm coming to rest on the side of his neck. Soon enough, her whole body is pressed against his, and she’s nuzzling the skin just below his ear.

He’s going to have a heart attack, of this Mr Gold is quite sure.

“Oh, my,” she whimpers. “You smell like sex.”

_Farewell, cruel world._

“W-what?” Gold gasps. Belle takes a step back so that she can look him in the eye.

“I’ve noticed you smell like sex. Not that I would know what sex smells like. But I imagine that if sex has a smell, it smells like you.”

This is _too much_ information to _process_ , really, but…

_Not that I would know._

_I imagine._

She did say that.

Gold may or may not groan out loud.

“Are you telling me that…” he trails off, clearing his suddenly dry throat.

Belle comes closer, and their mouths are mere inches from one another.

“Oops! I should’ve kept my mouth shut,” she laughs, shaking her head. “Oh, well, whatever. Yes, you’ll be my first,” she whispers.

His blood travels south with such speed, he feels like he’s going to pass out.

“I-I am?” Gold asks incredulously.

For a man who prides himself on masterfully toying with words and people, he sure gets quite stupid in her vicinity.

“Sure you are,” Belle nods, still not moving away.

He’s practically panting against her mouth.

“We’ve been on, what, six dates already? And no kiss? Gotta be remedied as soon as possible,” she giggles. “You listen to me, Aidan, because I’ll make you a deal. Our first deal,” Belle smirks.

“Most people pray to God that they never have to utter these words, you know.”

“Then I’m special! Here it goes, focus. When I’m sober, you’re gonna give me a call, and then we’re going to have another date, and on that date you’re going to kiss the life out of me. What do you say?”

“Deal,” he nods, agreeing to her terms immediately.

“Perfect. Thank you for escorting me.” Belle smiles at him, and he’s once again, turning into a blushing teenager.

He’s over forty, god damn it.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” he answers, smiling back. As she turns around, her hip grazes his crotch, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning. Her face is a picture of innocence, but truly, he’d be surprised if she couldn’t feel his half-hard length.

“Yes. I suppose it was.” Belle raises her eyebrow, confirming his suspicions. “See you soon, Aidan.”

When the door closes after her, Mr Gold turns around and slowly walks home, leaning heavily on his cane, and enjoying the warm summer evening.

He has long since stopped fighting whatever it is that he feels when Belle’s around. When the dreams first started, he was desperate to get over her – he thought it was only about sex, and he was sure he could live without it for the next twenty years or so. He had been doing just fine, after all, until his body recognised Belle as, apparently, its perfect mate.

Now, however, that they have started going out, he noticed all those little things that made him interested not only in her body, but also in her mind and personality. He enjoys their conversations, their teasing, and he absolutely adores her sense of humour. When she was certain that he truly _wanted_ to spend time with her, that he wasn’t only indulging her, Belle got comfortable and showed her true self.

And it was enchanting.

He gets so lost in his thoughts that he’s surprised when he sees his pink house so soon; still, walking in his state has been rather cumbersome.

Thank God he’s home at last, Aidan thinks, as he unlocks his front door.

He does treat Belle with the respect she deserves, but he’s only a weak man, and the woman he’s swooning over just confessed to him she was a virgin.

Gold tries to wank as little as possible, but he’s going to go mad if he doesn’t relieve himself.

He flops down on the couch, and hurriedly pulls himself out from the confinement of his trousers. He grips himself tightly, his imagination running wild.

He pictures her, those big, brilliant eyes looking at him, innocence written all over her face. She’d bite her lip, like she does sometimes, and she’d let him guide her, but also bravely discover new things herself.

He wonders if the sounds she makes in his dreams are the same she’d make in reality.

He strokes his shaft roughly as the image of her kneeling before him enters his mind.

No one has ever done that to him, and his breath is becoming ragged as he imagines Belle’s inexperienced mouth exploring, and learning, _oh yes_ , and then her hand would disappear between her own legs, and she’d moan around him, and suddenly he’s _coming_ , and it feels so fucking _good_.

Gold opens his eyes and grimaces at the mess he’s made.

Then the realisation hits him: if he couldn’t satisfy his wife, no matter how hard he tried, how could he ever satisfy Belle?

The woman who is more than twenty years younger than him, and probably expects him to teach her everything and show her what’s the fuss all about.

And he really doesn’t know.

He is sure sex must be great, better than what he’s just felt, but his marriage experiences really disappointed him.

He’s going to fail, and she’s going to leave, just like Milah.

The only difference is, he thinks, that when Bella leaves, it’s going to hurt more.


End file.
